phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!
Need a quote What was the quote Buford said about love when they were leaving Paris? Is it a reference to something? :The quote is "Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by the imagination." The quote is commonly attributed to Voltaire, a famed French writer (as Baljeet points out), but interestingly enough, looking online, I can find claims attributing the quote to him as far back as a book of quotes published in 1880, but no concrete evidence that he actually did say it. This could very well be one of those cases where a quote has been attributed to someone who never actually said it- or, as the great Yogi Berra put it as only he can, "I didn't really say everything I said." Mobo85 02:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Uncle Sabu? Where is the proof that Seth Green will have a part in this episode as Uncle Sabu? There are no listed sources citing this, and I'd just like to know if this is true or not before I decide to do something about it. Black Spiderman 04:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Story credit question Under the guidelines of the Writers' Guild of America, writing credits appear with an "and" if the writers worked seperately and an ampersand (&) if they worked as a team. (An example of this can be seen in the creators' credit that appears on every episode of Phineas and Ferb: "Created by Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh"). The story credit for this episode features an "and," so I've decided to leave it in due to the WGA guidelines. I'm not sure if the way the credit appears on screen is related to it, however, so I'm not sure if I should keep it the way it is in the episode box or reformat it for the look. I've figured there are three ways we could format it: A: (the one used on-screen in the episode itself) Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh B: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh C: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh B and C look nicer than A in the episode box, as B has less blank space between the two lines and C puts each name on a seperate line (although between the two I like B better than C because there's less blank space between the lines). Should I keep the story credit as it is on-screen (A) in the episode box, or should it be reformatted so that it looks nicer in the episode box? Mobo85 18:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sick Another unregistered contributor replaced Phineas with a Wikipedia article on breasts. I will change it. Be on the look out in case it happens again. more Ferb lines? In one of the comercials I saw on Disney channel it shows Vanessa on the nose of Phineas and Ferb's jet vehicle thing. She sees Ferb flying the jet throug the window and he sees her. This is what I heard said: Vanessa: Ferb? Ferb: Vanessa? Does this need to be with Ferb's lines? ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this line now that I've seen it in the episode! ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Time Travel error *Phineas mentions time traveling twice. However, at the end of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", Isabella's meddling with the time machine causes the events to never occur, so technically, they only time traveled once. I have watched the episode "Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo!" and they did time travel after "Rollercoaster". They went to the future to help Future Candace to go back to the future, so they did remember traveling to the future. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk/ ) 11:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Did you watch the whole thing, though? At the end, Isabella goes back to the past to give Phineas & Ferb the metal & wood fusing tool so they wouldn't have to go to the future in the first place. Black Spiderman 11:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) But that doesn't affect that they went time travel in the past. Future Candace go to the future with Past Phineas, Past Ferb, Past Candace and Past Isabelle (Present in their point of view) . Future Candace tells them that time travel can mess up things and to not travel to the future. Past Phineas is surprised that this could happen just because of a tool, which gives Past Isabelle an idea. She goes to the present and gives Present Phineas and Present Ferb the tool they need, so they don't have to time travel at that time. They then go back to the past and Past Candace says they will never stop bust her brother and stepbrother. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk/ ) 12:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I didn't look at it in that way. But still, wouldn't Isabella going back to the past to give Phineas & Ferb the tool create a paradox, and thus undo the events of the episode? Black Spiderman 17:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) It would, actually it make the Phineas and Ferb we saw in the beginning of that episode (the ones that met Candace's kids) cease to exist. Just like the Candace from the bad future dissapeared. MooMoo-of-Doom 17:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Isabella in the credts was most Past Isabella because she went to the present to bring the tool to Present Phineas and Ferb and brings back a soda. Past Candace asks Past Isabella where she got the soda from. It does not affect that they went to the future in the past. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 09:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) lets just agree they travel thruogh time twice because i beleive dan and swampy! - ferb! ferb! ferby! 15:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) From “this” Phineas’ point-of-view, they traveled twice. Some other Phineas never traveled at all, having gotten that welding tool from Isabella right away. ---Schweiwikist 02:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Guys, did you listen to FERB! When Phineas said "So maybe we don't have to go to the future after all!", Ferb said "Some other time perhaps", meaning that they probaly went to the meusem and went to ANOTHER TIME! (Mochlum 02:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC)User:Mochlum) That doesn't mean they actually have. -MooMoo-of-Doom 03:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Title Is the official title "Summer Belongs to You!" or "Summer Belongs To You!"? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 14:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :In general, prepositions such as "to" are not capitalized. A recent Disney XD press release gives the title as "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You" with an uncapitalized "to" and no colon and exclamation point. I think it looks better with a colon dividing the title of the series and the title of the special (and it is common practice, e.g. Star Wars: The Clone Wars), and the title is shown on-screen and in promos with an exclamation point, so I think the title is good the way it is. Mobo85 14:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It was not First Time Phineas got yells angrily This is actually the second time Phineas yells angrily. The actual first time he got mad and yelled was in Flop Starz when he yelled at the record company about a follow up single. Knarrow02 17:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :That was just him having his diva tantrum, part of his checklist of being a one-hit wonder. I don't think he had any real conviction behind that. --Rognik 00:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Baljeet and Buford are the Fourth Couple? Think about it: when they went to paris ("The City of Love"), the pairings were: Ferb and Vanessa (crush) Isabella and Phineas (crush) Candace and Jeremy (couple) Buford and Baljeet (...) ... apparently, they are ALL cannon. And at the end, when they were singing "Summer Belongs to You", the people who danced together were: Isabella and Phineas (couple crush) Candace and Jeremy (couple) Buford and Baljeet (...) ... I can't be the ONLY one who noticed this... can I? Candace's Quote I put the parts of her quote in quotation marks because she's not really speaking French, but is pronouncing the words with a very strong Englsih accent. I left the parts pronounced properly in italics. --Rognik 00:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC)